She night
by Litacy
Summary: Une douce nuit de torture .Et ce sera un matin que resteront ensemble à jamais un ex Mangemort et un animagus chien


Voilà !j'ai décidé d'écrire une autre fic slash avec une chanson d'Indochine (comme d'habitude …).Le couple c'est :Sirius et Severus .mouhahaha on va voir si ça tient debout j'ai écris que des RemusXSirius comme slash de toute ma vie lol .

Cette fic est un peu bizarre vu que je me laisse écrire comme sans préparer ni rien donc …

Oh fait ,chuis pas sûre mais je crois que le titre veut rien dire vu que « elle nuit … »mais bon faisons confiance à Nicola Sirkis .

Entre crochets ça se passe avec Rogue et entre @ avec Sirius vu que mon word efface les italiques dès que je publie un texte .Et pi cette fic je trouve qu'elle est trop bizarre …

She night

*~*~*~*~*

[« Endoloris ! »

Sortilège interdit de la douleur .Cela faisait une heure déjà .Une heure de torture .Il allait devenir fou .

Perdre la tête comme l'ont perdu les Londubat .La souffrance était presque insurmontable .Le prix que devait payer un mangemort qui trahit les siens .On ne le fait pas tuer car la mort est une libération pour eux .Et Lucius Malefoy ne voulait pas l'épargner .

  «-Tsss tsss !Déjà affaibli Severus …Tu me déçois énormément …Dire que le Maître te faisait confiance. Réveler des secrets à un être abject comme toi .Tu n'as visiblement pas compris quel était le meilleur camp .

  -Tu as la langue bien pendue Lucius .Cesse donc de parler ,cela diminue le peu de force que tu as . »

L'ancien mangemort ne pouvait faire que cela . « Casser » un de ses pires ennemis comme lors de ses cours avec Potter et sa clique .

Un autre sort .Des couteaux qui semblent jaillir de nul part et qui lui transpercent chaque parcelle de son corps .

Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps c'était sûr .Il allait mourir misérablement ,seul comme il l'a toujours été .

A Poudlard ,autant en élève qu'en professeur ,personne n'avait voulu de lui .Il s'était réfugié très tôt dans une espèce de mutisme et n'avait adressé la parole aux autres que pour leur lancer des répliques acides .De sorte que tout le monde l'avait évité .

Il avait appris à vivre sans amis .A vivre sans cette chose que tout le monde disait « importante » .

Sev' avait bien vécu sans ça et il n'est pas mort …Enfin il n'allait pas périr à cause de ça …

« Si t'avais des potes ,ils seraient venus te sauver depuis longtemps . »dit une voix au fond de sa tête .

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve je suis très bien ici et tout seul ! »répondit-il amèrement à lui même .

  « Epeos ! »

Une longue épée apparut dans les mains de Malefoy senior et ce dernier lui faisait des longues entailles profondes .

Le sang tachait à présent le sol qui se transformait petit à petit en un étang couleur grenat .

La torture devenait insoutenable .

« Je voudrais mourir .Pour arrêter de souffrir . »

  « Stupéfix . »

Une silhouette dans la noirceur de la nuit .Quelqu'un l'emmenait quelque part mais bien avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose ,Severus tomba dans l'inconscience qui fut une sorte de félicité pour lui .]

*~*~*~*~*

Là, je ne me sens pas très bien  
Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de tes mains  
Même si tu mens même si tu fais semblant  
Ne m'en veux pas, reste encore près de moi

*~*~*~*~*

@Sirius était assis sur un rocher au bord de la route vers Godric Hollow .Il était retourné dans les ruines de la maison de James et Lily pour voir si il restait quelque chose dont Harry devait hériter .

La nuit commençait à tomber et le sorcier commença à prendre sa baguette .On ne sait jamais lors des temps sombres .Il se leva et reprit la route vers Poudlard .Il avait été innocenté lors de la sixième année de son filleul .Peter avait réussi à s'échapper mais rien n'était plus beau pour l'animagus chien que d'être libre .

Etrangement ce jour là ,alors que tout le monde fêtait son retour ,Rogue ne l'avait pas regardé avec ses yeux remplis de haine comme à son habitude .Non ,il l'a juste fixé et il est retourné dans les cachots sans un mot .

Apparemment il avait été le seul à le remarquer .Mais dans sa joie il avait oublié ce moment là .

D'ailleur en parlant du maître des potions ,ce dernier devait avoir une mission .

« J'espère que ce sera pas trop dur pour lui .Hey …Attendez…Qu'est-ce que je viens dire là .Je dois être malade …M'inquiéter pour Rogue .Ouais quand même …C'était peut-être mon ennemi avant mais on est grands maintenant et on est ensembles face à Voldemort .Il était tout le temps tout seul à Poudlard . S'il n'y aurait pas eu James ,je crois que j'aurais été lui parler . »

En fait si Sirius embêtait encore Rogue c'était juste gentiment depuis que Dumbledore a essayé de les réconcillier .

  « Endoloris !Endoloris ! »

Il sursauta .Quelqu'un lançait des sortilèges interdits .Et alors ce qu'il vit ,il n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour .

Malefoy torturait Severus !

Il aurait voulu l'arrêter mais la nuit était très sombre et il pourrait ne pas viser le mangemort et toucher le professeur .

Prenant son courage de Gryffondor ,il lança le stupéfix et emmena Rogue au loin .@

*~*~*~*~*

_Toi, tu pourrais me réveiller, _

_tout oublier _

_et encore me pardonner_

*~*~*~*~*

[L'homme le plus craint de Poudlard ouvrit les yeux .Il était désormais allongé sur un lit confortable , dans une charmante chambre au papier noir couvert d'étoiles .

Il se souvenait …On le torturait .Quelqu'un était venu le sauver et il a sombré dans une totale inconscience .

Puis il se demanda quelque chose .Que faisait Black en ce moment ?Dumbledore lui avait donné quartier libre pendant quelques jours .Les mangemorts voulaient se venger de lui .

« J'espère qu'il ne leur tombera pas dessus … Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

Pendant sa scolarité ,Severus avait remarqué Sirius .D'ailleur qui ne l'aurait pas vu ?Un des plus grands farceurs de l'histoire du collège …

Il avait voulu être son ami .Son ami rien qu'à lui .Son seul ami .Mais il y avait les maraudeurs …Il avait refusé .

Et alors Sev' est resté tout seul .

Il avait envie de tout reprendre à zéro ,reconsidérer ce qu'il disait avant de les sortir .Et avoir enfin des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance ,comme avec le directeur de Poudlard .

  «T'es réveillé ? »

Cette voix …Non il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça …Il n'aurait pas pu …Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai …

  «C'est pas …possible … »

Il s' évanouit rien qu'à la pensée que Sirius Black pouvait le sauver .

  « Huh ? » ]

*~*~*~*~*

_J'ai peur de tout de te perdre, _

_Mon illusion  
Parce que c'est toi, _

_toi seul qui a raison_

*~*~*~*~*

@ « Wow .Il a pas les nerfs solides aujourd'hui .Il a pas du bien me voir .Sinon il se serait levé et m'aurait ricané au nez .Et moi je trouverais rien de mieux à faire que de l'embêter .Comme d'habitude quoi … Mais il a intérêt à se reposer .Vous auriez vu ses traces de coups ,ses plaies .Sa marque est devenue rouge à un moment .Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Sirius prit une fiole remplie d'une potion et la fit boire à son malade .

  « J'espère que c'est ce truc le remède sinon je me demande ce qu'il va lui arriver … Il va peut-être devenir bleu…

Mouahahahaha …. »

L'idée d'un Rogue avec une tête multicolore le fit éclater de rire .Ce qui réveilla ce dernier .

  « Bienvenue parmi les vivants Rogue !accueilla * gentiment * l'animagus .

  -Je crois que je suis mort … »

Boum … @

*~*~*~*~*

[ « C'est pas possible !C'est pas lui !J'ai bien vu pourtant .Des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens ,attachés en catogan .Un regard brillant .C'est exactement comme ça que je l'ai vu la dernière fois dans la grande salle …Je veux pas le croire .Enfin en tout cas j'y arrive pas !Black me sauve la vie ?!?! »

Boum …

« Ca y est j'ai du mourir et là je suis au paradis …Black ,être gentil avec moi et me sortir des griffes de Malefoy ? »

Il réouvrit une nouvelle fois ses yeux et les garda ouverts .

 « Lucius si c'est une blague je ne trouve pas ça drôle .Cesse de te cacher derrière le corps de Sirius… »

  -Comment tu m'as appelé ?demanda son interlocuteur surpris .

  -Dur d'oreille .Pourtant c'est bien ton nom ,nan Lucius …

  -Tu m'as bien appelé Sirius ?C'était bien la fin de ta phrase … »]

*~*~*~*~*

@« Whoa un grand pas vers une nouvelle amitié .C'est déjà pas mal .Il m'a appelé Sirius .Je devrais essayer moi aussi . »

  « Severus…(il avait dit ça comme d'un mot dont on n'a pas l'habitude de le prononcer )…Malefoy était entrain de te lancer plein de Doloris tout à l'heure .Et donc je me suis dis que …ben je pourrais te sauver …

 -Ah…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux .

 -Merci … »

« Il m'a bien remercier là ?J'ai du mal entendre … » @

*~*~*~*~*

[« Ca fait maintenant un jour que je suis chez Sirius .Apparemment on a fait la paix .On ne se parle plus avec des yeux qui lancent des éclairs ,j'arrive même dès fois à sourire pour de vrai …Si seulement j'aurais su à quel point ça fait du bien d'avoir un ami comme ça ,j'aurais essayé avant ? »

  « Tu n'as plus mal ?Tant mieux …

  -C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je suis grand maintenant .répondit Rogue d'un ton sec ,ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout voulu .

  -C'est bon …Si je t'énerve tant que ça ,tu n'as qu'à partir .

Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte .

« Je n'ai pas voulu ça … »

Ils avaient été amis que très peu de temps .Un court moment de bonheur .Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Severus .Alors il était de nouveau seul …Et il devrait retourner prendre son rôle d'espion pour Dumbledore .

Il…Il avait pensé que la torture finirait .

« Ne t'attache à personne Severus .Tu auras mal quand on t'abandonnera … »

C'était ce que lui avait dit son père ,avant de mourir .

Ne jamais s'attacher .Pour ne pas souffrir . ]

*~*~*~*~*

_Toi, console moi, _

_garde moi encore une nuit  
Si tu as l'envie, _

_prends moi encore_

*~*~*~*~*

@ « Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça .Il n'est pas habitué à avoir des amis c'est pour ça …C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

On entendait des reniflements qui provenait de la chambre …

  «Severus ?demanda t-il d'une voix très douce .C'est toi ? »

Personne ne lui répondit .Alors il ouvrit la porte lentement .Très lentement .Et il s'approcha près du lit . C'était bien Rogue qui pleurait .Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme une mère berce son enfant .

  « Chhhhh…Ne pleure plus .Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure .Je n'aurais pas du claquer la porte comme ça .

  -Je…J'ai peur …De…trop m'a…m'attacher …Je ne veux …plus souffrir …J'ai peur …d'être abandonné .

  -Je ne t'abandonnerais pas …Je te le promets .

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Severus cessent . @

*~*~*~*~*

[Il se sentait bien là ,dans les bras de Sirius .C'était comme si il était protégé du monde extérieur .Dans la chaleur et sans un bruit ,il rattrapa toute sa nuit .

C'était étrange mais ,son sentiment de bien être ,ce n'était pas dit dans ce que faisait l'amitié .C'était autre chose mais Severus n'avait pas la force de continuer à réfléchir .Il sombra dans un sommeil profond .]

*~*~*~*~*

@ « C'est bizarre mais quand je l'enlace comme ça ,je ressens la même chose que quand j'étais avec Moony avant …qu'il meurt .Peut-être que …Non c'est simplement devenu un ami …rien de plus …Il tremble de peur!C'est sûrement un cauchemar .Le pauvre … »

  « Réveille toi .Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .

  -Je ne veux pas le perdre … »

Il gémissait .Ce n'était plus le froid Severus Rogue ,la terreur des élèves .C'était une personne traumatisée qui avait besoin de réconfort .

Il se réveilla soudain en sursaut et Sirius lui tint la main pour le rassurer .

  « Je suis désolé de t'empêcher de dormir .dit Severus en baissant les yeux .

  -Ce n'est pas grave .Et puis je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil .Rendors toi .

Comme un enfant ,il obéit et ferma la yeux .Il ne fit plus aucun songe . @

*~*~*~*~*

Ne m'en veux pas et console moi encore une fois  
Est ce que tu pourras ?  
Là, tu vois, j'ai le sentiment qu'autour de nous,  
Plus rien ne sera comme avant

*~*~*~*~*

[« Il est resté à mon chevet toute la nuit .Et là il dort ,les genoux par terre ,la tête reposé sur le lit . J'aime bien jouer avec ses cheveux .Ils sont doux et ils ont l'odeur de la noix de coco .Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne .Sirius n'est pas mon ami .

Ces sentiments ne sont pas des sentiments d'amitié .Ils sont au delà de ça .

On m'aurait dit ça il y a des années ,lorsque j'étais adolescent ,je penserais que cette personne aurait bu trop d'hydromel avec Hagrid .

Mais maintenant si je reconsidérerais cela , je me dirais …

Peut-être que …

J'aime Sirius … »]

*~*~*~*~*

@ « J'ai les yeux fermés mais je le sents qui passe ses doigts dans ma tignasse .J'adore ça .C'est ce que me faisait Remus avant .Il est temps que je tourne la page .Il m'avait dit avant de partir :Aime une autre personne ,garde moi juste comme un ami .

J'aurais cru ça impossible .

Et petit à petit j'ai compris que si je continuais d'aimer Remus qui était au delà de la mort ,je souffrirais et il ne voulait pas que je souffre .

Quand Severus m'a dit :Je ne veux pas m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir ,je le comprends .Il n'a jamais connu une quelconque forme d'amour  et ça doit lui faire peur .

Je le plains .Personne n'a été là pour s'occuper de lui ,rire en sa compagnie ,écouter comme une mère écoute ,sa journée .Personne n'a été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles ,personne n'a été là pour lui tenir la tête au-dessus d'une bassine lorsqu'il est malade .

Oui …

Je crois que …

Je l'aime …J'aime Severus Rogue l'éternel depressif et misanthrope »@

*~*~*~*~*

Ne me laisse pas m'en aller seul dans les bois  
Ne me laisse plus m'éloigner là éperdu

*~*~*~*~*

[Severus se releva lentement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Sirius .Alors ça a changé en l'espace de quelques moments passés ensembles .D'ennemis ils sont passés à amis puis …

« Je ne pense pas que ça puisse aller plus loin  .Une simple potion pour l'oublier et …Tu es lâches Sev' ,tu as peur de souffrir .Tu as peur qu'on t'abandonne comme quand tu étais petit .

Je devrais lui dire et là …On verra … »

  « Sirius ? »

  « Severus ? »]

*~*~*~*~*

@« On a parlé en même temps .Je le laisse commencer . »

  « C'est quelque chose de difficile à dire .Je…Déjà ,je suis désolé pour avant . »

J'ai compris où il voulait en venir .Je lui demande de continuer .S'excuser ne doit pas le gêner autant . Si ?

  « Et puis je te remercie encore de m'avoir sauver car sans ça …Je n'aurais pas pu te dire que … »@

*~*~*~*~*

[« C'est trop dur .Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge .Son regard m'encourage à terminer ma phrase .Mon avenir se joue sur une phrase que j'aurais cru ne jamais pouvoir dire de ma vie . »

  « …Je n'aurais pas pu te dire que je t'aime … »

Ca y est je l'ai dit .Je baisse le regard .Je ne peux pas le voir .J'ai peur .Il va me rire au nez .Comme Potter père l'a fait quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais être leur ami …]

*~*~*~*~*

@ « Il l'a dit …Il l'a dit ce que j'allais dire .Il tremble …Il pleure .Il a peur …Il ignore mes sentiments à moi …

Alors je me penche et je presse tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes . »@

*~*~*~*~*

[« Il s'approche ,je me prépare déjà à ce qui pourrait arriver .Comme un enfant qui va être puni .Son visage est proche du mien .Je rougis .Son souffle chaud est comme une caresse sur ma peau .Et là il a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible jusqu'ici .

Il m'a embrassé .

Je n'ai jamais été embrassé .Jamais de ma vie .C'est quelque chose de trop merveilleux pour être décrit .

Et alors il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure : Je t'aime aussi petit Sev' . »

*~*~*~*~*

Quelques années plus tard ,après la chute de Voldemort .

 « Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?Woaw …dit Harry avec admiration .

  -Et oui .répondit Severus .Quelque part je remercie Malefoy père de m'avoir trouvé . 

  -C'était un matin qui restera gravé en moi pour très très longtemps .jura Sirius

Après avoir dit ça il embrassa à nouveau son amour .

  -Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais .Je te le promets …

*~*~*~*~*

Toi, console moi, garde moi encore une nuit  
Si tu as l'envie, prends moi encore, écoute moi une autre nuit  
Console moi et berce moi encore une fois  
Est ce que tu voudras ? est ce que tu vou….

*~*~*~*~*

Et voilà c'est fini ! j'espère que c'était quand meme un peu logique l'histoire parce que moi je le sens mal . J'ai passé un après-midi dessus -_-  …Mais bon me suis quand même un peu amusée .Allez testez pour moi svp le bouton en bas à gauche …


End file.
